


Santa Claus

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Eddie did his best to take Christopher to see Santa this year.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> For the 9th day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Surprise visits
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

Eddie did his best to take Christopher to see Santa this year. However, between work and the flu, it just didn’t happen so Eddie understands Christopher’s sadness, but he _tried_. What else can he do? 

Eddie's heart stops when he opens the front door, but it instantly swells with love and gratitude when he recognizes the bright blue eyes staring at him. Buck's standing here, in a Santa's costume, and Eddie doesn't know if he should kiss him or punch him. 

"It's for you," Eddie tells Christopher. "I hate you," he whispers to Buck. 

"I love you, too," Buck smiles. 


End file.
